Nowadays, cheeses are useful for food per se as well as they are used in various food as raw materials.
However, since cheeses are usually in solid at room temperature, many difficulties are encountered in mechanical treatments thereof. For example, in the case of using cheese as a raw material for food, a quantitative operation such as quantitative supply or distribution thereof on dough, crust and the like is often required, but it is very difficult to carry out such an operation mechanically.
When cheese is processed in the form of sheet, shred, dice, powder and the like, these difficulties can be somewhat eliminated. However, in many cases, manual operation is still required to properly distribute cheese on dough, crust and the like. Even if proper distribution can be obtained without manual operation, there are other problems. For example, cheese is spilt from dough, crust and the like during movement to a heating zone, which results in low yield and impairment of environmental sanitation. Further, in many cases, melting by heating is necessary for mechanical treatments such as mixing, kneading and the like.
On the other hand, mozzarella type cheese decreases in shape retention to form sol upon heating and shows high stretching properties upon pulling. Such properties are preferred in view of taste and are useful for raw materials of food. However, since mozzarella type cheese is also in solid at a temperature of 40.degree. C. or lower, food products utilizing mozzarella type cheese has such a defect that taste of the products is remarkably spoiled with the elapse of time after cooking. Further, mozzarella type cheese is limited to use in food products to be cooked and can not be utilized in ice cream.